


My Promised One

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining!Levi, Soulmates, This is gonna be a more interesting fluffy fic, conflicted Eren, currently on hiatus, two dorks being dorky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's special to have a soulmate. Not everyone has them. You get a vision of them when they turn eighteen and keep getting them until you meet and fall in love. It's destiny; there's no changing it. </p><p>Eren gets his first vision early...very early. He grows up wondering who his soulmate is, and what they'll be like. </p><p>Levi gets older believing he never had a soul mate. He gets his first vision late...very late. </p><p> So how are they supposed to react when only one of them realizes who their soulmate is?</p><p>(note: currently on hiatus; please see chapter 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I think I'll just post this now so it'll be here when I finish my other small projects.  
> I really needed a soulmate AU, and after some planning, this came to mind.  
> This will probably be no more than 15 chapters, but I think I'll enjoy writing it.  
> And so, here we go!

**Prologue**

 

 

Eren had his first vision when he was seven years old.

He was in the backyard, playing in the snow with Mikasa and Armin while his parents talked with Armin’s grandfather over their Christmas dinner inside the house. Eren had been so excited to finally get Armin and his grandfather over for Christmas to celebrate with him and his family.

Dinner itself had gone normally, as normal as Christmas dinner could go. The adults had sat in the dining room while the three kids sat in the kitchen, eating ham and mashed potatoes. Then as soon as they had finished eating, they had rushed into the dining room and told their parents that they were going to play outside before they opened presents.

Eren had just started to throw a snowball at Armin with spectacular aim when suddenly he wasn’t outside anymore. He didn’t see his friends, and the cold was suddenly in the back of his mind.

It was like he was seeing something from someone else’s perspective.

_His vision was slightly blurred, but it was clear enough to make out that he was outside. He saw grass and felt warmth. It looked like it was summer time. His vision turned towards a car that was driving towards him, and then he was obviously running towards it as the car pulled into the driveway to a house._

_He was running towards the car door, and then it opened and a dark haired woman he didn’t recognize stepped out. When she saw him, her face relaxed into a tired smile and she knelt down in time to catch him as he ran into her arms. Very dimly Eren almost felt like he could feel the woman hugging him gently._

_She was speaking. Maybe greeting him? But the noise was garbled; confusing and unintelligible. Maybe she said a name? He wasn’t sure. But then she stood, detaching herself from him and grabbing his hand. He noticed that his hand was small in hers, and was a lot more pale than he remembered._

_She pulled him towards the passenger’s side of the car, and then opened the door, letting go of his hand to reach inside and grab a small box. She turned back to him and knelt down, opening the box. As he looked inside, he finally was able to understand her, though her voice was still fuzzy._

_“Do you see what’s inside here?” She lifted a piece of tissue paper and pulled out something attached to a cord. An ornate key. She smiled at it before looking back at him and holding it out. “It’s yours to give to your Promised One when you grow up.”_

_Eren watched his pale hands reach out and take the key gently, holding it as if it were something special. His vision darted from the key to the woman several times, before she laughed. It was a beautiful sound._

_“Just remember, once you find your Promised One, don’t give it to them right away. Once you learn to love each other, then give it to them, as a sign that they have the key to your heart.” The woman brushed her long locks out of her face before smiling again at him. She closed his fingers over the key and then whispered gently,_

_“Take care of it for them, will you?”_

_Eren’s vision bobbed, as if he were nodding, and then everything started to get fuzzy again. The warmth of the sun ebbed away, and he could start to feel the cold seeping through his winter coat again. The light dimmed, and he caught one last glimpse of the woman’s smile before it disappeared and everything went black_.

More fuzzy voices came to his ears. But this time, they sounded familiar. He recognized Armin’s frantic voice, along with his mother’s. He heard his father’s calm voice, clearly in doctor mode. His eyelids felt heavy, but he still worked to open them and assure everyone that he was alright.

He forced his eyes open and blinked slowly, trying to ease the bleariness away. As he tried to focus, he caught blobs of color hanging over him and realized he must be lying on the snow covered ground. He reached up with a gloved hand to rub at his eyes, but a hand caught it and held it there.

Eren realized the voices had stopped completely. He blinked a few more times, and then finally his vision cleared and he could see his parents, adoptive sister, and best friend all hovering over him. He slowly sat up and took in everyone’s faces, confused at what he saw.

Armin looked surprised, and maybe a little bit amazed. Mikasa stared with a single eyebrow raised. But it was his parents’ faces that he was confused about. His mother had a hand over her mouth, and looked horrified. His dad looked at him, a grim expression on his features.

Eren blinked again before trying to speak. “Why are you all staring at me?” Armin looked at Eren’s parents and asked in a quiet voice, “Did you see that, Mr. Jaeger? Did you see his eyes?” Grisha nodded once, the grim look deepening. Eren cocked his head, suddenly worried.

“Um, what about my eyes?” he asked cautiously. His parents looked at each other almost nervously, and Armin looked at the ground, as if wondering what to say. But it was Mikasa that finally told him.

“Your eyes were silver for a bit there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren finally got the whole story from Armin and Mikasa. Apparently his aim had faltered when throwing that snowball and he had simply fallen over into the snow. After a moment of realizing he hadn’t been hit with anything and that he wasn’t getting up, Armin and Mikasa had rushed over to him and shaken him. When he didn’t respond, Armin had rushed inside to get Eren’s parents while Mikasa had stayed outside. They had been trying to get him to wake up for a minute or so before his eyes blinked open.

And they had been a silver color for a few seconds before returning to their normal bright turquoise.

Eren sat in the living room next to the fireplace in his pj’s with a warm blanket wrapped around him as he watched his mother pace back and forth. She would occasionally shoot him glances, and finally his little seven-year-old self had had enough.

“Mom, what happened to me?”

Carla stopped her pacing and sighed. She turned to Eren and saw his bright eyes. Not silver at all. But she knew. Oh she did indeed know what her son had just experienced. She sighed again, this time full of resignation.

“Well, if you’re going to find out about it, then Armin and Mikasa should probably hear about it as well. I thought I wouldn’t have to have this conversation with you for about five or six more years, but…” she looked at Eren again worriedly, “...I guess I’ll have to explain now.”

She called Mikasa and Armin into the living room and soon had all three sitting by the fireplace looking at her with interest. She took a deep breath before beginning.

“Well, there’s something special that can happen between two people when they get older. It only happens to some, but it’s something that is frankly considered wonderful.” She paused, seeing if the kids were still following her before continuing. “Some people are connected together. They’re destined to meet and fall in love and be together. You might call them soul mates.”

Eren’s eyes widened as he processed this information. Carla continued. “You know if you have a soul mate when you get a vision. Typically, the vision is of a favorite memory of the other person. But that only happens when-” She paused and exhaled heavily before saying, “- one of the two turns eighteen.”

There was silence besides the warm crackling of the fire. Eren’s mind tried to process what his mother had just told him. It was hard to understand. Armin spoke up.

“So basically what you’re saying is that Eren has a soul mate out there somewhere and they turned eighteen today? And that’s why Eren blacked out? Because he saw a vision?” Eren shot a look at the blond, who looked back at him with sudden interest. “Eren, did you have a vision? Did you see something weird?”

Eren paused before nodding. “Yeah, it was weird alright. It was really blurry and fuzzy, but it was like I was seeing through someone else’s eyes for a minute! It was warm too.”

By now he had caught the attention of everyone in the room, and Armin’s grandfather and Grisha, who had been talking in the next room over, poked their head in to listen. Carla leaned forward, kneeling in front of Eren. “What did you see?” she asked quietly. Mikasa scooted closer, listening in.

Eren scrunched up his nose, leaving behind a cute face as he tried to concentrate and remember. “Well, first it was all bright. Then I was outside somewhere, and then I ran towards a car that was pulling into the driveway of this house. Then a woman came out of the car and she hugged me.”

Carla tensed up for a moment before relaxing, remembering that it had just been a vision and not some random woman actually hugging her son. Eren continued. “She looked pretty tired, but then she took my hand and brought me to the other side of the car and pulled out a box with a key inside. Then she said some stuff about how I was supposed to wait for my Promised One and then learn to love them before giving them the key because it was the key to my heart. Then she made me promise to take care of it until then.”

Eren tilted his head to the side before his eyes lit up as he remembered something. “Oh yeah, my hands were really pale and small!” He looked at his mother and was surprised to see something akin to shock on her face. “Mom? What is it?”

Carla blinked before pulling Eren close. “Sweetie, most visions don’t have sound in them unless...the bond between the two is strong.” She hugged Eren tightly and looked around the room, settling on her husband and sending a mental message to him that they needed to talk. He nodded before retracting and heading back to talk to Armin’s grandfather.

Armin looked thoughtful again before posing a question. “So, will the soul mate get a vision of Eren now?” Carla shook her head. “Not until he turns eighteen himself.” Armin nodded slowly and lay down next to the fireplace, curling himself up on a pillow that lay there while Carla looked on.

She stroked Eren’s hair, and Eren hummed in her hold. “Mom, is my soul mate an adult now?” She tensed up at his words, and Eren felt dread wash through him. He shouldn’t have said that. But she just continued to stroke his hair, Armin and Mikasa watching.

“Yes, they are,” she mumbled. Eren yawned, curling up against his mother. The heat from the fire along with the feeling of his mom gently carding her fingers through his hair was quickly luring him to sleep.

Carla noticed and laughed softly before gently pressing a kiss to his head. “You can go to sleep, Eren,” she said. “The presents will still be here tomorrow.” Eren nodded sleepily before dozing off in his mother’s arms.

Carla let him be for a few minutes before looking up from her job of messing with her son’s hair. She smiled when she saw that Armin and Mikasa had also fallen asleep by the fire. She gently lay Eren down before heading into the other room where her husband and Armin’s grandfather waited.

“The kids have all fallen asleep.” Grisha nodded once and Carla sighed, knowing that they would be having a conversation later that night about what had happened. She turned to the other man sitting by her husband. “Since Armin is asleep, do you think it’d be alright if he spent the night? I’m sure Eren would love to open presents with him tomorrow.”

“Oh course,” the man nodded, getting up and heading to the front door. “I’m sure Armin can borrow some clothes, if it isn’t too much trouble.” He grabbed his hat and coat before putting them on. Carla shook her head. “Oh no, it’s no trouble at all.” The older man nodded. “Thank you. And thank you for inviting us over. Armin was incredibly excited for the chance to spend Christmas with his friends.”

The three adults exchanged a few more words before Armin’s grandfather bid them goodnight and left, clutching his coat close to him against the cold. Grisha exhaled loudly, earning a shush from his wife. Carla sighed. “I’ll bring the kids up to bed, then.” She went back into the living room not waiting for her husband to reply.

One by one Carla picked up the kids and brought them to their rooms. Mikasa was placed in her bed in her own room, and Carla made sure to prepare the extra pull-out bed Eren had for whenever Armin slept over before carrying the small blond upstairs.

Then she gently picked up Eren and carried him to his bedroom, gently laying him on his bed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead goodnight before straightening and looking at him hard. Then she sighed before smoothing his hair down over his face.

“My poor Eren,” she whispered. Her little seven year old boy had a soul mate eleven years older than him. And they wouldn’t know themselves until they were twenty-nine. Carla sighed again sadly.

She could only hope that whoever her son’s soul mate was really would protect Eren’s heart, just like they had apparently promised in that memory.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's eighteenth birthday is boring, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's a piece of shit? ME!!!! *cheers and runs around while crying*  
> So looking at the last time I posted this, I realized it's been more than 6 months. And then I remembered all of the people who I told "It's coming soon! You won't have to wait much longer!" And so to all of you, I greatly apologize, for I have betrayed your trust.  
> Plus, this school year has been kicking my ass hardcore, so yeah.  
> So, I am now dedicating myself to this fic. I will do it. I will fucking do this! *self determination intensifies*  
> So yeah, here you go.

Eren woke up to his obnoxious alarm and groaned loudly. He slapped his arm around, trying to catch the alarm clock and shut it up, but he never found it with his eyes still shut. He finally gave up and let it be, the alarm beeping shrilly into the room as he turned and glared at the opposite wall.

At seventeen, he had trouble getting up on his own in time for school, since he would just stay up each night until close to midnight on his laptop. So it was up to his alarm clock to do the job for him. Unfortunately, some mornings he was too tired to give a shit, so he let it drone on for another few minutes before finally getting sick of it. Today was clearly one of those days.

After a minute, loud banging came from Eren’s door. “Eren, I swear to god if you don’t get up and shut off that alarm I will do it for you and pull you out of bed myself,” Mikasa’s voice came through. Eren leaped out of bed and turned off the alarm. If there was one thing he didn’t want to deal with, it was the infamous Morning Mikasa. Eren felt bad for her future husband who would have to deal with her in the mornings.

He rushed around his room trying to find the least smelly and presentable outfit before dashing out of his room and to the kitchen. Just as he burst into the doors, Mikasa stood up, clearly about to get Eren herself. Seeing him standing there, she sighed loudly and sat back down.

“Finally. I was about to come up there and beat your ass out of your room,” she groused, taking a bite of her toast in her hand. Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe this morning. He grabbed the toast that was on an extra plate and ate it rapidly, earning a disgusted glance from his adoptive sister.

“What can I say,” he mumbled through the last mouthful. He swallowed and headed back to his room, realizing he had forgotten his backpack in his room. At least Mikasa wouldn’t have to remind him this time. It had happened before. He came back with the bag and raced out the door and to the car in the driveway.

“Wait for me, you dick,” Mikasa called, shutting the door and walking easily with her bag over her shoulder, not at all like the crazed rush Eren had been in. Eren shot her a look while she unlocked their old car and got into the driver’s seat. Eren quickly chicked his bag into the back seat and got inside himself. Mikasa started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

It was silent while they drove until Mikasa started conversation. “So what are you going to be doing tonight?” Eren shrugged, not looking away from outside his window. “Probably the same as every year. Game in my room, come out for food with you guys, eat cake, text friends, and go to sleep a year older.” Today was Eren’s eighteenth birthday, and he wasn’t looking for anything new.

However, there was one thing he was thinking about more than any other year. His soulmate would be getting their first vision today. His family had gradually all accepted the fact that his soulmate was older, and now it was just common knowledge. Since that first vision, Eren had had few visions. However, he had become old enough to decide to keep it a secret once he realized that his soulmate was another man.

He had first realized it when he got a vision while in seventh grade. He had been doing his homework inside of his room on his bed when his head went fuzzy, and he realized it was happening. He had relaxed and let himself just see.

_Whoever the person was was walking through a gym. As they walked, two other people, past college age and wearing athletic clothes, waved and chatted with the person. One was a man with silvery blond hair, with a serious face but who gave the occasional smile. The other was an eccentric red headed woman, who was vibrantly waving her hands about as she talked. Eren had seen there two in multiple previous visions. He had assumed that they were the person’s best friends._

_And then suddenly the girl waved her hand and separated from the person and the other man, heading to a door clearly marked with the female symbol and heading in. Eren’s vision turned and he got an eyeful of the male bathroom symbol and how his pale arm reached out and opened the door for both themself and the taller man._

_Inside was clearly a men’s changing room. Eren headed straight for a certain locker and turned the combination with practiced ease. The other man came to the locker next to him and started talking. It sounded like a general mumbling noise; clearly just general conversation while the man and Eren got ready to exercise. Eren’s vision went dark for a moment while a sweater went over his eyes; whoever the person was had taken it off and put it into their locker._

_And then suddenly words became clear as another voice broke in. “Hey, you over there.” Eren’s vision turned and saw a man stalking towards them. The man had a pinched face and a sorry excuse for a beard. He looked like the kind of man who still had temper tantrums at his age. He was wearing a sweat-soaked tank top, and Eren could nearly feel himself shiver in disgust. The man pointed right at him and sneered. “You specifically. Who gave you the right to be here?”_

_There was a moment of silent confusion. Then Eren’s vision turned back to their locker, clearly not caring anymore. That is, until a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back around. “Hey, you little-”_

_That was as far as the guy got before Eren’s vision blurred, and he felt a tingle in his fist. Next thing he knew, the guy was sprawled on the floor, holding his shoulder and staring up at him with almost horror. The man who was next to him suddenly spoke up._

_“Oh you shouldn’t have done that. He really doesn’t like it when people touch him.” The man on the floor flinched and tried to keep going. “B-But he’s just a fucking litt-” And then Eren’s vision blurred again and he felt annoyance in his chest. Now he was on top of the guy and skillfully raining blows down on certain points of the guy’s chest and face. Eren could barely see his hands by how fast they were moving, but it was clear that he was enjoying this, and he could tell his hands were strong._

_In only a few seconds, it was all over. Eren’s vision sat up and then got off the guy, who was spouting a bloody nose and bruises all over his face and what was visible under the guy’s tank top. Without a second glance, Eren’s vision went back to his locker and pulled out strips of what looked to be boxing materials. Then skilled and quick hands were winding the strips around strong arms and hands. Once that was done, he shut the locker and turned back around._

_The guy was still on the ground and breathing heavily. Eren’s vision paused on the man before sending a swift kick into the guy’s side. The guy doubled up in pain, groaning loudly. The other man who had been with Eren before reappeared, with the same boxing bandages wrapped around his own hands._

_“I’d advise you not to try that again. My friend here is very strong. I wouldn’t advise coming near him without cleaning up first ever again.” Then Eren’s vision turned away and headed towards a door, not looking back. There was a sense of satisfaction in him. A few moments later, the blondish male arrived at his side and leaned down, whispering in his ear._

_“Nice. He should have really known better than to come near you like that. You’ve clearly improved with your training too. That was pretty fast that you took him out.” There was a tingle in Eren’s throat. He assumed that he had just hummed. But the satisfaction was still there, and Eren knew that he had done something he was glad about._

_Eren’s vision tilted downwards one last time as they walked through the exercise room. He looked at his hands, and strong arms, and they looked like they could do a whole lot to someone. Then he reached down and gently felt at his abs, and Eren could feel strong muscle beneath his own dark tank top. Then suddenly things became fuzzy again and-_

Eren’s eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the sight of his own room. He sat still for a moment, just letting himself contemplate what he had seen, and then the biggest bit had hit him.

It had been a guy’s eyes he had been looking through.

Eren had flopped down onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. It was a guy. His soulmate was a guy. How was he supposed to react to this? And Eren had decided, right then and there, that he really didn’t care. He had never really previously felt anything towards the girls in his grade, and so now having it even more cemented in his head that a girl wasn’t a good idea, he shrugged and decided he was gay.

Really, the only person who knew was Armin. Eren thought it’d be a good idea to pass him a note in the middle of math the next day that simply said “I’m gay now” on it. Armin had read it and instantly put one hand up to his nose and raised the other hand, waving it wildly. Eren was rethinking his choices when the teacher called on Armin and he had heard, “Teacher, my nose is bleeding. May I go the nurse?” The teacher had instantly practically shoved him out the door, and adding Eren in as a second thought. “Oh Eren, you’re his friend, you go with him and make sure he’s alright.”

As soon as they got into the hall, Armin lowered his hand, showing no blood, and headed down the hallway, shooting incredulous eyes at Eren. “You’re gay? How come you decided this?” Eren shrugged, feeling relieved that Armin wasn’t announcing anything. “I had another vision. It’s a guy.”

Armin had stopped in the middle of the hallway and just paused, looking contemplative. Then he simply had nodded and continued asking questions, not judging or mean at all. Eren had told him that he had seen himself walking into a guy’s changing room, and that’s how he had figured it out. He kept some of the vision to himself.

Ever since then, more and more as his eighteenth birthday had been approaching, Armin had been asking gentle questions. “Do you think he’s gay?” “What if he has a girlfriend right now?” “Had anymore visions recently?” Eren had answered vaguely each one. Not sure. No clue. Not really. The same drill.

But now, it was all coming more and more into an important place in Eren’s mind. Today. He soulmate was getting their vision today.

But they would be older now. Eren calculated in his mind how old the guy would be. Twenty nine, now. It was definitely a gap. But Eren really didn’t mind. He honestly at this point was more concerned as to how his soulmate was going to take it. Despite the visions, he still really didn’t know anything about the guy. What if the guy decided it wasn’t worth it?

That’s why Eren wanted to see his soul mate first. He had definitely read up on it, given the long amount of time he had had to do so. It was said that in the pairing, whoever saw their soulmate first would get some kind of notice. The most common one it seemed was a large blast of color, not visible to anyone else, but one that centered on the soul mate more than anything else in their surroundings.

Eren thought that if he got to see his soulmate first then he could make sure to pursue that man. After all, outside of that first look, the only other sign that he had met his soulmate would be that his visions would cut off abruptly. In the days before meeting him, the visions would come a lot more frequently, and that’s how both members would know that the time was about to come.

Eren was prepared at any time to suddenly have an increase of visions. After all, he was graduating this year. Going off to college could provide a whole new amount of potential opportunities. He was rather looking forward to it.

He was taken away from his thoughts as Mikasa stopped the engine and he realized they were parked in the senior lot already. Mikasa got out, and after shaking his head, Eren got out too, heading to the building and mentally preparing for class. He looked down at his hand, where a time and period was scribbled on it.

_1:32 PM, 6th Period._

That was when his soulmate would be getting their vision. That was the time of his birth. Eren really didn’t know what he was expecting to do when that time came. He put it aside and decided to just try to focus on classes. He would let his future self decided what to do at that time.

Except when the time came, he was having a whisper fight with Jean Kirschtein in their study period, and didn’t see the time. All he saw was the balls of paper that were being thrown at him. And by the time he looked at the clock again, it was already nearly one forty. And then all he could do was shrug and wonder what his soulmate had seen.

And across several states, a pair of eyes opened and flashed turquoise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Levi's side! (spoiler alert :3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his first vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off...  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! WHOOO  
> *sings 12 Days of Christmas, but SNK style*  
> Well, I know we wanted to know what Levi was gonna see, so here you all go! Enjoy! Chapters will hopefully be coming in a relatively weekly basis from now on.

The crisp sound of the alarm clock steadily rang out into the bedroom. It didn’t have to wait long, and it was soon turned off, followed by a tired grunt. Levi sat up in bed and focused on waking up. He looked over to his side, and could see his work clothes already folded and placed on the side chair.

He groaned. That meant today was still a work day. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. And thus started his work morning routine. It was the same every day. Nothing new ever happened on days like today.

At pretty much the same time as everyday, he finished getting dressed, and then got his breakfast and headed to his car. He got to work thirty minutes early, which was also the norm for him. He grabbed his briefcase and headed up to his office on the fourth floor. He started his day normally, complete with the usual sigh looking at the work he had to do for the day before settling down in his chair.

The first half of his day was normal. Boring work, and going through the process like a robot. Just getting it done. Levi went into the staff room for lunch and ate his lunch that had been brought for him. Really, he had Hanji to thank for keeping him eating lunch. He was too busy to pack one, but she insisted it was important, so she prepared him one everyday. Friends like her didn’t come every day.

Once he was finished, he went back to his office, only to find the woman herself there. “Hey there, my darling Levi!” she called out as he approached, waving her hand. Levi grumbled lightly as he went to his desk and sat down. “What are you doing here, Four Eyes? I have work to do.”

Hanji giggled lightly. “Oh, nothing really. I was just on break and thought I’d come and see my favorite short male co worker.” Levi shot her a glare that normally would make anyone at least reconsider their choices, but Hanji just smiled wider, unaffected. Levi huffed and turned back to his desk. Then he reached out for his coffee mug-

“Damn it, I left my mug in the break room,” he groused. Hanji laughed lightly. “It’s not like you to forget your afternoon caffeine fix.” Levi sighed. “I’ll be back. Don’t touch anything.” He started to stand up out of his chair-

And then suddenly everything he saw changed. _His desk was gone, and the windows showing the city were gone. All around him was suddenly colder, but there was still some kind of warmth. He felt like he was cocooned in a warm blanket._

_At first he couldn't make out what he was seeing, because it was all blurry. But then his vision cleared, and he could see that he was in a bedroom. A child’s bedroom, by the looks of it. And when his gaze turned slightly, he could see that he was in a bed and wrapped under the covers. However, there was a strange energy buzzing through him._

_And then suddenly there was a flurry of movement and his vision was running out of the bedroom. He looked down at his socked feet as he rushed down the stairs, and Levi could roughly hear the mumbled sounds of excited voices. From one unfamiliar room to another, Levi’s vision slid until he turned a corner and was faced with a Christmas tree, a small amount of presents underneath._

_He could feel the eagerness inside of him to rush forward and see which ones were his when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around him in a soft and warm hug. After a moment, his vision turned around and he came face to face with a woman who he didn’t recognize. She seemed a little pale, with an almost breakable quality about her, but with strength still left._

_He rushed forward into her arms again, and the feeling of being safe enveloped him. He faintly felt a warm hand stroking his hair. When he pulled back, the woman spoke, and this time he could understand her._

_“Go on then. I know you want to look.” Levi’s vision turned around and he nearly dove into the small pile of presents. Everything was warm and full of light. He picked up one, the name blurred out, and he looked back at the woman, who smiled. “Go on, open it up.” He could feel his excitement as he tore the wrapping off the small package and lifted off the lid._

_Inside was a corded bracelet, and the bracelet had a beautiful charm on it. Two wings, one navy and the other white, overlapped each other on the metal. It was a beautiful present. Levi felt a hum in his throat, and assumed he was saying something. Then he turned and rushed back to the woman, jumping once again into her arms and hugging her tightly, bracelet in hand._

_The woman laughed, and the clear, airy sound made pleasant warmth spread through Levi’s chest. “Here, let me put it on you,” she said. Levi pulled back and held out his arm, which looked a lot tanner than he remembered. The woman, who by now Levi had assumed was the mother, took the bracelet and gently wrapped it around his wrist, tying it off and then patting his hand._

_“There you go. Now you have a special piece of jewelry, just like your Promised One does.” Levi looked down at his wrist, where the new bracelet rested comfortably against his wrist. He looked back at the woman, who now had a slightly sad expression on. “Maybe you’ll eventually want to give this to them.”_

_Her face cleared and the gentle smile was back. “But for now, you take good care of it, alright?” Levi nodded. She smiled wider and stood up. “Alright. Lets enjoy this Christmas together.” Levi could feel his smile as he turned and headed back to the tree._

_Before he could get there, his vision blurred again and began to fade away. The warmth disappeared and his vision went black for a moment before light came back._ He dimly heard voices, and as feeling returned Levi realized he was on his back. The voices became clearer and he could hear Hanji’s worried tone and what sounded like Erwin. His eyelids felt heavy, but he forced them open.

Everything was blurred, but he could tell it was still his office. Two blobs above him looked down and suddenly went silent. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision, and after another moment the blurriness went away and he could make out Erwin and Hanji above him.

It was their expressions that were confusing to him. He figured he had fainted or something, so they would be looking worried at the least. However, Erwin’s wide eyes and Hanji’s dropped jaw showed more total shock rather than worry. His face twisted up in confusion and he tried to sit up, grunting. Neither helped him.  

Levi groaned once he was sitting up. “What the fuck happened? And why are you two looking at me like I grew a second head?” He looked at them again, and then he knew something was very wrong when Hanji started to smile, then cackle, then break into uncontrollable joyful laughter. Erwin cleared his throat and looked at Levi in surprise.

“Shouldn’t you know? I mean, did you just have a vision?” Levi looked at him, a little more than confused at how Erwin knew what had just happened. Apparently his face said it all. Erwin swallowed. “Well, also, your eyes, when you came to, they were a totally different color.”

Levi blinked in shock, then again in confusion. Something was nagging at his brain. He knew he had heard about this before. He just couldn’t remember. He looked at Hanji, who was still laughing excitedly. “So...what does that mean?” he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Hanji paused her laughter, deep heaving gasps replacing them as she tried to speak.

“Levi,” she gasped, breathless with laughter. She reached over and clapped her hands on his shoulders, earning a glare that was once again ineffective as she beamed at him. “Levi, you-” She broke off again with loud laughter that was surely heard throughout the entire floor. She tried to control herself. Erwin looked like he was trying to speak up. “Well, Levi, see, that means you-”

Hanji beat him to it. “YOU HAVE A SOULMATE!” She screeched out, laughter overtaking her again, making her let go and fall backwards onto the floor. Erwin just sighed and looked at her.

Levi simply sat there, suddenly stunned. He remembered his mother preparing him as a child in case something like this happened. As time had gone by and his mother passed away, he believed it less and less, and by the time he turned eighteen, it was barely a thought in his mind. He had bigger concerns at the time. However, he still had the key, buried in that same box on the shelf in his closet.

But now...he didn’t expect this. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say he hadn’t seen anything. But they had seen his eyes change. There really was no way to deny this. He had a soulmate. But if that was the case, and he had just had his first vision, then that meant-

“They just turned eighteen then?” Erwin asked, looking back at Levi’s stunned face. Levi nodded slightly. Eleven years. He and his soulmate had eleven years between them. But there were more problems than just that.

Hanji gasped out and rose slightly off the floor. “Levi, your poor soul mate! She doesn’t know you’re the king of homos! Oh, I can’t! This is too hilarious. My gut is killing me!” And she collapsed again into a fit of giggles. Erwin sighed again and patted her on the back. “Hanji, please try to get it back together. We’re still at work.”

Levi still didn’t move from his spot. His mind was going everywhere, not sure what to do for the first time in awhile. This changed so much. The first thoughts that were coming to mind were thoughts of why. Why him? Why should he have a soulmate? He was a short asshole who just got his work done and didn’t take people’s shit. Why did he have to get involved in those over-romanticized sappy relationships?

Plus, if he ever met his soulmate, he would be fucked. He wouldn’t be able to get away from the thought of them. He wouldn’t want to. The universe had decided who he should be with, and he wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it.

That would be a problem. He would have to become straight. He didn’t want that. He was very comfortable in his sexuality. To suddenly have this hanging over his head was something that wasn’t a very encouraging thought.

Hanji finally caught her breath and she sat up. She caught sight of Levi’s face and calmed down. “Hey, relax! This will all work out. Hey, I bet she’s gorgeous! If she isn’t, I’ll have to pick a fight with whoever is in charge up there.” As if to emphasize her point, she started punching the air. Erwin stopped her.

“Calm down. I know this is all exciting. But we still have work to do.” He looked at Levi, who was still sitting on the floor. He sighed gently and bent down. “Levi, do you think you can work like this?” Levi didn’t respond, and that was answer enough. Erwin knew that this was something that was seriously weighing on his friend’s mind, and it was something that needed to be well thought over, especially considering the circumstances.

“I’ll let you go home early. You need to think about this. Don’t worry about the rest of the work day. You go home and get some rest and think, alright?” Levi finally nodded, getting off the floor and mechanically beginning to pack up. Hanji handed him his papers, which he took without a second glance. Then he closed his case with a sigh and turned to his friends, face blank. It was easy to tell that they were concerned about him.

“I’ll be alright, I just need to think this through,” Levi mumbled. They nodded, and Erwin lightly patted his shoulder comfortingly as he walked out the door. He barely noticed the elevator, and he shook his head and pressed the button in almost a daze, his thoughts occupied. He walked robotically through the hall and outside, and barely concentrated on the drive back to his apartment.

When he got there, he dropped his case on the couch, not caring for once, and shed his jacket as soon as he got inside his bedroom. He didn’t change out of his work clothes, simply getting into bed and curling up under the sheets. He sighed and tried to shut off the barrage of thoughts that had been going through his mind the entire trip home.

Levi finally fell into a worried sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later, Levi grabbed his phone with shaking hands and dialed up the first number he could think of. Within two rings Hanji was on the line. _“Levi? What’s up? Are you feeling any better?”_ Levi took several deep breaths. _“Levi?”_ Hanji’s voice became more concerned. _“What happened?”_

Levi swallowed hard and then spoke with a hoarse voice. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about becoming straight anymore.” There was silence for a moment, then a stunned, _“WHAT?”_ from Hanji. Levi took a deep breath and continued. “I woke up around thirty minutes ago and was making myself some tea when I had another vision.” He paused, the sense of relief and panic that had been in him ever since he had the vision flaring up again. Then he blurted it out.

“It’s a guy, Hanji. My soulmate is a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* What did Levi see to make him find out?????


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Levi see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted dicks, SO I GAVE YOU DICKS  
> First off, I am again so sorry for the delay. School starting back up and then traveling is not the best time to be writing. Now that I'm back in school chapters should smooth out a little better, so thank you all for your patience.   
> And like I just said, there are dicks in this chapter. Finally.   
> Enjoy!

_ Thirty minutes earlier… _

Levi woke groggily and blinked several times. He rolled over, about to let himself fall back asleep, until he realized he was wearing his work clothes. He was confused for a moment before remembering everything that had happened earlier. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, shutting his eyes and hoping it would all go away. But of course not. He had a fucking soulmate to deal with. He had no choice. He had had his first vision today in the office and had been sent home to process. He had been hoping it was all some bad joke. But it wasn’t. 

Levi sat up, the feeling of his work clothes bothering him enough to want to get up and at least change. He went through the process of finding a more comfortable grey shirt and the only pair of sweatpants he owned. He needed something as a pick-me-up. And what was a better solution than a steaming cup of his favorite tea?

He headed to the kitchen and went about the process, his thoughts catching up with him again and distracting him as he prepared to make the tea. What was he supposed to do? Maybe he could just stay locked away in his apartment for the rest of his life. But knowing cruel fate, his soulmate would arrive at his door to deliver some random package. Levi groaned in frustration, grabbing his kettle and beginning to fill it with water. He knew there would be no way to avoid this. 

He finished filling the kettle and put it on the stove, not yet turning it on. Then he headed to his cupboard and grabbed his largest mug. He would need a large amount to help him process. Levi set down the mug and sighed, turning towards his pantry door to retrieve the tea-

And suddenly things went blurry. Levi felt a sense of confusion for a moment, but when his eyes showed an unfamiliar scene he realized with panic that he was having another vision. In his last remaining moments of bodily consciousness, he managed to get onto the floor and lean against the cabinets. And then he was engulfed by what he saw. 

_ It was warm again. And very wet. His vision remained blurry for another moment, and everything around him was a blue color. And then suddenly he was shooting upwards, and when the blue cleared and the wetness fell from all around him, he realized he had just broken the surface of a pool.  _

_ He looked around, taking in the sight of all the people around him. He was in a public pool, but there wasn’t a large amount of people there. It was mostly teens, looking like they were all in the early high school age. Levi’s vision turned to the side and focused on a blond head surfacing nearby him. There was a vibration in his throat, and he assumed he was talking.  _

_ The longer blond hair shifted and revealed a boy’s face, who smiled and spoke, the sound coming out muddy and unintelligible. His vision nodded, and then the blond boy turned and began to head out of the pool. Levi’s vision followed, diving back under the water, eyes remaining open despite the light burning feeling of the chlorine. Then he got out of the water and followed the blond boy.  _

_ The blond walked over to a hot tub, where several other teens were relaxing. Some of them looked his way and spoke to him, and he responded, none of the words making sense to Levi’s ears. The blond got in first, and then Levi’s vision followed.  _

_ He could feel the heat from the tub covering his body, and after a moment it faded into a comforting backdrop. Levi felt what seemed to be a sigh in his throat and then his vision went black. It seemed his soulmate had closed their eyes in content. It remained dark for a little while, his mind feeling relaxed. He guessed his soulmate's mind was drifting in thought in their current state. _

_ Then suddenly Levi could feel minorly something in his gut. He had felt it before, but he wasn’t sure if it was himself feeling it or his vision feeling it. In any case, he could feel a sense of alarm at the sudden drop of what was obviously arousal in his body. And he could feel his cock beginning to harden. It had to be his real body, Levi figured. Which was something honestly a little sickening, getting aroused from a vision of his soulmate feeling arousal. Maybe it was just the connection.  _

_ Suddenly his eyes flew open and his vision was rapidly getting out of the hot tub, hands shifting to cover the crotch area and selectively moving to avoid anyone seeing his front side. Levi wanted to almost snort. He guessed that she had gotten wet or something. His vision headed quickly towards where the two doors to the separate changing rooms were.  _

_ But his vision rushed past the female door and crashed open the male door.  _

_ His vision looked frantically around before settling on the bathroom area. He rushed towards a stall and slammed it shut, and then locked it before staring at the door. And then he finally looked down, and Levi took in the sight of a completely male chest, his nipples erect and- _

_ Yep, that was definitely a hard-on he was sporting through his swim trunks. His hands waved around, seeming a little frantic and unsure of what to do. Finally after a moment, his chest heaved, from what felt like a sigh of resignation, and then his hands reached down and slipped the trunks down, revealing a hard and decently sized length curving up against his stomach.  _

_ His chest still heaving, he cautiously wrapped a hand around his cock and felt a twinge of pleasure in his gut. He leaned against the stall door and moved his hand faster, trying to finish up quickly. The pleasure flared up in his abdomen, and his eyes fluttered closed. Levi could feel vibrations in his throat, and knew he was making noises, despite trying to be quiet. He felt his release coming closer, and then his eyes screwed shut and it seemed that a broken noise came from his throat.  _

_ He opened his eyes after a moment and looked down at his hand, where he had apparently caught his cum. He reached out to grab some toilet paper when suddenly the stall door began to bang. Someone was pounding on it. Then a voice came through. “I know you’re in there. Don’t make me break it open.”  _

_ Levi’s vision was frozen, chest still heaving from his release. He quickly pulled up his trunks with his free hand, but before he could clean off his dirty hand the door swung open to reveal a teen standing there. Levi recognized him as one of the kids that had been sitting in the hot tub. The teen, whose face was rather long looking, looked at him with surprise, then down to his hand that held his semen. The teen looked back at him with almost horror.  _

_ “I had hoped you weren’t doing that when I heard you,” the teen said. Levi’s vision quickly reached out and grabbed some toilet paper and attempted to clean his hand best as he could. The other teen kept talking. “Holy shit, man, really? Why did you have to masturbate here? We’re at a public pool for crying out loud.” The person finished cleaning his hand and turned to flush the dirty tissues away, before turning and walking right past the teen that had been standing there and straight to the sinks.  _

_ “I can’t believe you. Why? Did you see some hot chick or something and couldn’t hold it in?” The teen came up behind him. Levi’s vision stared down at the sink and methodically washed his hands, not looking up at the mirror as he did so, feeling his brows furrowed in annoyance. He finished and turned back towards the door, but not before turning and facing the teen, feeling his eyes narrow as he said something. The other boy raised his hands and shook his head.  _

_ “I won’t tell anyone, alright? Just get back out there before someone less forgiving comes in looking for you.” Levi’s vision rolled his eyes before turning and heading out the locker room door. As he headed back towards the hot tub, his vision blurred, and then faded away.  _

After a few moments, Levi could feel his kitchen floor, and then feeling came back to him as he opened his eyes and let them slowly clear. And with that clearing came something else. He gasped and breathed heavily as soon as he became fully conscious, and looked down between his legs, sporting a semi. It all came in a crashing wave in his mind. 

A guy. He had just had a vision of a guy. 

His soul mate was a male. 

He panted on the floor of his kitchen, trying to discern how he felt. There was relief that he wouldn’t have to change his sexuality, but there was still a kind of panic there. He remembered that his soulmate was younger than him by eleven years. However, in the vision, the surrounding teens looked to be younger than eighteen, so he had to assume that it was a memory from a few years previous. 

But what kind of vision had that been? A vision of him masturbating? Why would whatever was in charge decide that that was a good memory for Levi to see? Even if the guy had a nice looking cock for someone younger than eighteen…

Levi shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. However, that still didn’t take care of his downward problem. If anything, remembering the vision had only made him harder. It was almost enough for Levi to feel disgusted with himself. He wasn’t some kind of pedophile. He wasn’t about to jack off to the memory of some teenager jacking off. 

But it was still his soul mate. He still had a connection whether he liked it or not. So he slid down the waistband of his pants, guilt bubbling up in him, and pulled out his cock. Just the slight touch made him hiss and his cock twitch against his fingers. He took a deep breath before wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a quick twist. 

Pleasure spiked up instantly, and a moan dropped unexpectedly from his throat. Unbidden, his mind went back to the vision, and watching his soul mate pleasure themself. He let a breathy gasp escape his lips and he leaned his head back as his hand moved faster up and down. 

Somewhere deep down in his mind he thought that this was a horrible thing to be doing, but he couldn’t be bothered with those kinds of thoughts. Not when his mind was occupied by the feelings of pleasure rushing up his spine with the mental image of what he had just seen. He pulled and thumbed his slit with precision, and he bent forward and let out a shuddering gasp when he finally came, not remembering in time to try to catch his cum, and thus letting it splatter all up his shirt as well as his face from its bent position. 

He breathed deeply, slowly coming down from the high he experienced. And as soon as his wits came back, guilt and panic flooded his mind again, and he abruptly stood up, nearly falling back down as his pants sagged down, nearly tripping him. 

Levi looked down at where his cum was cooling on his shirt, and then slowly and with a shaky hand reached up to touch the thick liquid on his cheek. A choked breath escaped and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Then he quickly turned to the sink and washed his hands, then splashed his face, not caring of the water going everywhere on his counter. He scrubbed at his face as if it could erase all traces of what he had just done. 

He finally shut off the water and tucked his cock back into his pants before pulling them up and hurrying to his bedroom. He shed his clothes rapidly and threw them into the hamper before rushing to put on clean ones. His breathing never changed from the deep gasps of air, worry and guilt the only present feelings. 

He found another soft shirt and a pair of jeans and nearly ripped them with how fast he put them on. Then he went to his bed and sat on it, allowing his head to drop into his hands. He couldn’t stop shaking. He tried to take deep breaths, but nothing was working. He needed help. 

And so he got off the bed and went searching for his phone, the only thing he could think to do being to call someone. Which ended up being Hanji. 

After he told her it was a male, there had been dead silence on the phone for a full twenty seconds, enough for Levi to pull back the phone and see if he was still connected. Then there came a rapid fire barrage of questions through the phone. 

_ “Holy shit, what did you see? Was he naked? Was he changing? Did you see his abs? Does he have really nice abs? Or maybe you saw his dick! Did you see his dick? Does he have a long one or is it more below average size? Or maybe it’s more on the thicker side rather than-” _

“Hanji, please,” Levi broke through her incessant chatter, annoyance and a want for actual help making itself known in his voice. She stopped talking and then took a deep breath over the phone before speaking again, seriousness creeping into her tone. 

_ "But seriously, it's a guy? Isn't that a relief?" _ Levi sighed shakily and put his face in his free hand. "To some degree, yes. But he's only eighteen. I just had a vision of him while he was like fourteen." Hanji hummed in contemplation.  _ “Well, I mean, it’s not like you could’ve chosen what to see. Maybe the universe just really wanted you to know and be assure that you can remain a gay little penguin.”  _

Levi sighed again. “Well I unfortunately can't really argue with that.” Hanji chuckled, her old tone coming back.  _ “And hey, you still haven’t told me what you saw! What was it?” _ Levi thought about what to tell her. He knew that even if he didn’t tell her now, she would pester him about it for the rest of the month until he finally gave in anyway. So making his decision, he paused again before stating solidly, “I saw him masturbating at a pool.” 

Silence. Then a whooping sound of explosive laughter from Hanji’s side. Once again, Levi held the phone away from his ear, this time to spare his eardrums. Hanji’s voice cracked as she tried to get sentences out amidst her laughter. 

_ “Ah, that’s fantastic! Nothing to assure masculinity more than a vision of THAT! I bet his dick is a pretty good size. It must’ve been a bit startling, but man, I bet you ended up enjoying it too!”  _ Her laughter died down a little before she asked,  _ “So because of the whole soulmate connection, did you get a hard on after? Did you do a little jacking of your own?” _

Levi gritted his teeth, regretting his decision. “There’s no fucking need to tell you anything else about it! It was my vision, not yours. You don’t need to know shit.” Hanji chuckled again, unfazed.  _ “Well, that’s true my darling! Welp, I’ll be seeing you back at the office tomorrow, won’t I? Get better Ravioli! See you tomorrow!”  _ And with that she hung up on him. 

Levi lowered his phone slowly and sighed deeply, feeling a little better now that he had told someone, even if it was Hanji. He had no doubt that right now she was calling Erwin to tell him the whole thing, and then he’d be getting knowing looks from Captain Eyebrows all day tomorrow. 

He fell back against his bed, once again exhausted. At that point, he decided to fuck the tea, and to just spend the rest of his day in bed. He wanted to have all the free time he could get before having to deal with people at the office as well as any more visions. So after tossing around for another while and taking a sleeping pill, Levi finally once more fell into a dreamless sleep, escaping from his situations for the moment and relaxing his distressed mind. 

True to his previous thoughts, he went into the office the next day getting winks from Hanji every time he saw her and knowing eyes from Erwin. He ignored them and kept on with his day as normal. The same behavior continued for the entire next week. 

Time went by. Levi was able to put his life back into a new sense of normalcy. His visions came slowly, four months apart or more from each other. Random scenes such as a day at an amusement park with several friends. Another of a party seemingly centered around an asian looking girl whom his soulmate seemed very close to. One full of a nervous feeling as he talked to a random handsome male, who had blushed as he had agreed to help Levi’s soulmate get ready for him and then had stolen his soulmate’s first kiss. Later, that same male confessing their love for his soulmate, and clearly getting gently rejected. Levi had woken up from that particular one feeling a sense of possessiveness flowing through him, the continuous thoughts of  _ whoever he is, he’s mine _ rushing through his head, and then an almost shameful feeling coming when he had realized his own thoughts. 

A year passed. Slowly, Levi realized the time between his visions was shortening. Visions came at intervals of three months or less now. Realizing that that meant the time was slowly coming nearer, he took his time researching everything he could about soulmates. Once he was fully read up, all he could do was wait. 

Another year passed. Then another. Visions came at a random pace, of things like graduating high school, and pranking random people in college dorms. It was a refresher of his own college life for Levi. All this time, Hanji kept up with him. She would ask how his visions were doing, and if he was in a particularly good mood, he would maybe tell her a few details of the last one he had had. Erwin would sometimes listen in, or ask himself, and in those Levi would only allow a few more details to slip out. Erwin would always hum and nod before wishing him luck with his soulmate and leaving Levi to whatever business he had been previously up to. 

Another year slowly went by. Levi’s job continued. He got promoted and was put in charge of his own team. Things were looking good, and to a certain degree, he was able to forget the urgency that came with having a soulmate. 

Until suddenly at the beginning of the hiring process for his company, when new recruits were being interviewed, the visions came daily. Useless things, but that looked more and more up to date. And that left Levi with a more wary and nervous man than ever before. 

He only knew that the visions became more frequent because of his research. Then suddenly his nervousness increased tenfold.

The day after official hirings at the end of the week, while sitting in his office, Levi had just been blocking out what Hanji was saying by remembering his last vision that morning, which had been someone encouraging him to get a job, and showing them a website that never cleared in his vision, but somehow looked familiar. And then suddenly he went slump in his chair as another vision hit him unexpectedly. 

_ Blurs. Clearly he was moving around quickly. It cleared a little and he could see a simple kitchen, and in the moments where he could see him, that blond boy, who now looked like he was a college graduate or older, was smiling and excitedly talking. The rapid vibrations in his own throat proved he was also talking rapidly.  _

_ The voice of the other smoothed out suddenly. "Ok, ok, so let's rehash this whole thing. I got suggested there, and then I told you and-" a blurred word, at which by now Levi knew was a name being spoken, "- about it. And then we all applied for a job there-"  _

_ At this point the blond looked up right at him with a huge smile, and his voice rose in excitement as he finished. "- and then we all made it in! Easy! At one of the best and largest advertising firms in all of California and such an awesome office area, and we all made it in!”  _

_ The vibrations in Levi’s throat escalated, and his vision rushed around, excitement filling his head. Muffled excited words echoed in the small kitchen, and the blond finally laughed, a bright and cheerful sound. “I know, I know. Well, we only have a few days to prepare. We’d better be ready to get into work and be some of the best employees!”  _

_ His vision nodded enthusiastically and then he looked up at the ceiling as he fist pumped the air. And then it blurred again, along with the blond man’s laughter again.  _

Levi blinked his eyes open, and then his breathing caught back up with him, and he choked out breaths, the realization coming hard and fast, blaring in his mind. Hanji was staring at him in surprise. He looked at her after a moment, his face even more pale than normal. “Levi?” She gently nudged. 

He looked at her, unaware of the nearly terrified look that was on his face. “He got hired. Here,” he stuttered out. Hanji’s face remained blank for only a moment before her expression shifted to open mouthed understanding. They were silent for a moment. 

“Then that means that…” Hanji trailed off, seriously looking at her friend and his abnormally pale face. Levi nodded slowly. 

“I’ll see him in two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting time is next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I cannot say much more than I am incredibly sorry for the delay.  
> My school did a huge musical, and that took up the mass of my time from the middle of January until the end of February. And ever since then it's been hell catching up on my school work. I also had to deal with losing a close friend and them moving on super fast, so there was a huge depressed bout. Plus a lot of other things came up that made it really hard to write and get things done.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are still willing to read this after the shit I just pulled. I've been beating myself up over this, mostly because of the time, but also because I feel like this chapter could have gone better, but I had to split this in half so I could post at least something for you guys.  
> But yeah. Here you guys go after nearly two months.

It had to be soon. Eren was sure of this. The visions had been much more frequent than ever, and he knew that was the largest sign that it was soon. It was only a matter of time before he got that one final vision and would be on the lookout for the man who was destined for him. 

Based on evidence, Eren could only assume that his soulmate worked at the advertising firm he had just been hired at, along with Armin and Mikasa. He had seen in a few fleeting glances walls and rooms that he had seen while walking to his interview. It had to be soon. 

He tried to remember things about his soulmate so it would be easier to recognize them. He remembered that they had a pretty good body, but there were never really that many vision shots to confirm exact body type. There hadn’t been many where he had seen his soulmate’s upper body with average clothes on. Most of the ones where he had been given glorious looks were in a weight room or during exercise. 

Also he couldn’t entirely be sure about what color the eyes would be. He remembered that back then, Mikasa had said that his eyes had looked silver. However in his many years of thinking about it, he had to remember that he had been outside and it had been dark and snowing. Thus he had concluded that his soulmate’s actual eyes were probably lighter. Maybe more along the lines of a very light blue color. 

There was only a day left until he would go to his first full day of his new job. His excitement was building, as well as his nervousness. There really wasn’t a correct way to prepare for meeting your soulmate. It was basically impossible. Every meeting story he had read online had been different, and none had helped him. 

He had debated telling Mikasa and Armin. Would they try to keep him out of sight? Mikasa probably would. Armin maybe, but Eren couldn’t be sure. So he held off on telling them. He decided that after meeting his soulmate he would tell them. That way they couldn’t do anything about it. 

That night he went to bed but couldn’t sleep. Nervousness rushed through his veins and mind, keeping him up and making his toss and turn for hours. By the time he thought to take a sleeping pill, it was already past three in the morning. He had to head in for company introductions at eight. Eren groaned and got out of bed, thinking that maybe if he took a small bit of one he could still sleep and then be able to wake up. 

Unfortunately for him, he ended up not sleeping at all. He looked at his clock, reading  _ 5:29  _ before rolling over again. However, moments later, he felt a tingle in his head, and his eyes widened right before he was pulled into a vision. 

_ Pale hands opened a closet and reached into it, going instantly to a white crisp shirt and pulling it out before reaching with the other hand and grabbing a black dress jacket. His hands went over to his bed and carefully placed the two pieces of clothing onto the comforter before heading to a set of drawers and opening the middle one and revealing many folded pants. He reached out and grabbed one on the top of a certain pile and then added those to the clothes laying on the bed.  _

_ Then his vision was obscured as it seemed a shirt was being pulled over his head. Once his vision returned, his hands threw a plain white shirt off to a different part of the bed and he picked up the white dress shirt, sliding it on and carefully putting on the buttons. Then the dress jacket went on. After a short while, the pants were on and his vision was sliding on a pair of average dress shoes. Clearly a work outfit.  _

_ His vision traveled to a full length mirror that was in a corner of the bedroom, and his vision looked themselves up and down in the mirror, the entire head area blurred out. The outfit was very classy and went well with his form. He felt a tingle in his throat that felt like a grunt of approval, and then he turned away from the mirror. His vision blurred and faded away.  _

Eren’s eyes shot open and stayed wide, his mouth slightly open and a renewed sense of excitement and nervousness rushed through him. He knew what that kind of vision meant. According to research, when you got a vision of your mate getting ready for the day, specifically moments of them preparing their clothing for the day, that was the largest proof that that would be the day the two would meet. 

Eren clenched his hand around his blanket. So it would be today. He would meet his soulmate at his first day of work. They had been dressed up for work, so clearly they worked at the same firm he had been hired at. 

Eren rolled over and looked at his clock, it now reading  _ 5:34.  _ He sighed, knowing that now for sure there was no way he’d be getting sleep. Dozens of thoughts ran through his head, preventing even the idea of sleep to come. What should he do? He would be nervous all day. What should he wear? He knew that as soon as he got dressed, his soulmate would see him and what he would be wearing. All of a sudden it was so much more important than normal. 

His mind rushed from one thought to the next for another forty five minutes. And then suddenly an idea came to him. He smirked and got out of bed, deciding to get dressed. If his soulmate was going to be seeing him, he could at least have a little fun with it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sat down at his desk and sighed. He was nervous. He figured that he should have gotten some kind of vision of his soulmate getting dressed, right? He dismissed it. He could get that vision anytime in the future. It didn’t have to be today. Maybe today wasn’t the day they were destined to meet. 

He snorted at his own cheesy thought process. Right. It didn’t have to be today. He put an elbow on his desk and leaned against his hand, eyes closing as he let out a sigh. So there really was no reason to be nervous at all. He probably wouldn’t be getting that vision for maybe a few more days. Levi tried to relax his mind with that thought, but then he felt that tingle and his eyes popped open before they drifted closed again, the vision washing over him. 

_ His vision went to their chest of drawers and rustled through them. His hands pulled out a black v-neck shirt and then threw it on a messy bed. Then his vision went to his closet and looked through the hanging dress shirts, having only a few options. They settled on a green dress shirt which was taken out and carefully placed on the messy sheets.  _

_ Then he went into the closet again and pulled out a pair of fancier black jeans, taking them over to join the other clothes. Then he took a deep breath and looked down. Levi felt a rush in his own mind when his tan fingers fingered lightly at the hem of the grey shirt he was wearing, seeming to flex lightly under the fabric. Then in one fluid movement the shirt was over his head and he was looking back down at his exposed chest.  _

_ The air seemed to prickle lightly against his skin and his abs twitched. Then he reached out and took the v neck and went over to a dresser mirror. Levi took in the view of his exposed tan chest, still having slight signs of adolescence but at the same time showing smooth skin and the perfect amount of abs and muscle.  _

_ His vision slowly pulled the black shirt over his head and tugged it into place, proving that it was very skin tight. It heavily defined his torso in a nearly mouthwatering way. Then his vision turned away from the mirror and headed back to the bed, grabbing the green button up and turning back to the mirror, slowly slipping into it while moving their body gently in swaying movements. Levi could feel his heart pounding.  _

_ With a final roll, the shirt slipped onto his soulmate's shoulders, and stepped closer to the mirror as he slowly buttoned up the shirt, almost like a reverse strip tease. His gaze followed each button, and when the final button was done, his hands continued up, gently stroking fingers across his neck in a way that caused Levi to shiver.  _

_ Then the hands went back down and slid down to the waistband of the black sweatpants they were wearing. His thumbs slipped under the tops and tugged them down gently, revealing more and more of a v line that had Levi’s mouth want to water. He felt cocky as he rolled the band down, finally revealing the tops of tight black boxer briefs. Then the teasing ended and he shucked the sweats, revealing long tan legs that looked smooth and lovely.  _

_ He turned sideways in the mirror and examined his pert ass in the tight briefs and the nice looking bulge in the front. Then he went back to the bed and grabbed the jeans, walking back to the mirror and slowly slipping his legs into them. Once he reached his waist, he slid his fingertips over his hipbones and slowly buttoned the button up. Then he looked himself up and down again before cocking his hip out to the side and giving the mirror a peace sign. Then he turned away from the mirror and headed towards his door. Before he got there, things blurred and faded away.  _

Levi’s eyes popped open and he let out a gasping breath. It came out haggard and rough. He breathed heavily for a few moments before bending forward in his chair and putting his head in his hands, ignoring his rapidly heating up face. How was he supposed to react to that kind of vision?

Well, it would seem that the meeting was happening today. If he had thought that his soulmate was good looking before, this new vision was only solidifying that opinion and adding more evidence. 

It hit Levi hard when he realized. His soulmate had been practically putting on a show. He had even thrown a peace sign in there at the end. He either was incredibly vain, or he knew Levi was going to see him and had done that just for him. 

Levi was thinking it was more of the second option. He didn’t think that even a vain person would put on such a sensual show every morning. Every movement his soulmate had made seemed intentional and with almost the full knowledge of being watched. It had been for him. 

Levi swallowed hard. He had to put it out of his head for now. He was a mixture of terrified and turned on, and he could not last all day like that. He needed to calm down and distract himself until the last moment. 

He sighed. He looked down at his desk and tried to take deep breaths. He had to put it out of his mind for as long as he could. He had to. If anyone saw him like this, it would be bad and would lead to teasing on Hanji and probably Erwin’s part as well. 

Levi bit the bottom of his lip. He forced himself to sit up in his chair and pull out his work laptop. He had to run several important statistics before his meeting with the advertising board tomorrow. 

He worked for three minutes before he groaned, pushing away from the desk and getting up. He needed to get some coffee before he did anything else. He opened the door to his office and took a step out. 

And promptly was bumped into and covered in scalding liquid. He froze completely, dead silence around him as the smell of coffee filled his nose and it soaked slowly into his shirt, jacket, and pants. Nobody moved or spoke for several heavy seconds. 

And then there was a squeak of terror as a girl started stuttering out apologies, standing up from where she had fallen and flinging her arms around helplessly. A intern, apparently. She kept apologizing, waving someone over with paper towels and picking up multiple now empty coffee cups from the floor.

Levi finally held up a hand as they approached. “That’s not going to do a fucking thing.” The intern squeaked out another “sorry” and looked near to tears. Levi sighed, pulling his jacket off and grimacing at the soggy feeling. 

He sent her a glare, knowing that would be enough. He was right, everyone in the vicinity taking several steps back, including the intern. He held out the jacket, waiting until the intern had crept close enough for him to throw it into her arms. 

“I want it washed, dried, and folded nicely on my desk by lunch time,” he stated plainly. She nodded furiously and ran off, the dripping jacket in her arms. Levi looked down at his shirt, which still had stains spreading on it, but he wasn’t about to go shirtless in the middle of the hallway. 

He wiped his hands on one of the only dry parts of his shirt and reached into his back pocket, which thankfully hadn’t been hit, and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed up Hanji, who picked up quickly, and told her he had been hit with coffee and needed her to cover for him while he went home and changed. 

She chuckled but told him to hurry. “Remember, we have a meeting with Erwin at two, so make sure you’re back by then.” Levi scoffed and hung up, already heading outside to get to his car. He drove home quickly, wanting to get out of his coffee scented wet clothes as soon as he could. 

He reached his apartment and charged right to the laundry room, throwing off his clothes and getting them sprayed and thrown into the washing machine before heading to his room, only wearing his boxers. 

He picked out a new outfit, with another pair of black dress slacks, but this time he just settled on a dark gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. Just for the hell of it, he went to his chest of drawers and put on an older watch he had gotten years ago from Erwin. He never really wore it, but since his arms were exposed he felt he may as well. 

He put on his shoes again and headed back to the office. He sidestepped the yellow sign that now covered the puddle of coffee and went back into his office. It wasn’t until he reached his desk and sat down again did his mind refocus on what would be happening today. 

Once again he put his head in his hands. He couldn’t focus, no matter what he tried. By the time lunch came around he was a fretful mess, constantly tapping his foot or fingers against the floor and the table. 

Hanji shoved her normal food offering in his face, but he couldn’t eat. She elbowed him worryingly. “What’s new? You look stressed out. And I mean more than usual. You look more anxious than bitchy too.” Levi shook his head. He reached out to grab the sandwich Hanji had placed in front of him and took a noncommittal bite. 

He didn’t want to tell Hanji that he had had a vision that morning. He figured she would find that out on her own as soon as he became a stuttering and stupid mess when he finally met his soulmate. 

He set down his sandwich and stood up. “I’m just going to go back to work,” he stated blandly. Hanji stared at him as he walked away. He knew she was worried, or at least suspicious now, but he didn’t want to deal with anything or anyone right now. 

He reached his office and forced himself to power work for the next few hours. It wasn’t his best work, he knew, but at least it was something. At one fifty, there was a knock on his door. Levi looked up to see Hanji opening his door, her grin back on her face. 

“Time for the meeting with Erwin,” she said, gesturing with her thumb out the door. Levi sighed and stood. It was just a normal stupid business meeting about how they should be managing this next month. He followed Hanji out his door and down the hallway, body on autopilot as his mind drifted. 

Well, at least going to this meeting lessened his chances of meeting his soulmate anytime soon. Everyone knew to not interrupt meetings with Erwin Smith unless someone was dying or the building was on fire or any other kind of emergency. He could put his mind at ease for the next couple hours. 

They approached Erwin’s door and Hanji opened it, stepping inside. Levi followed, not paying attention to the voices that were talking inside. Voices that should have been his warning not to go inside and to run away, because if he had been listening, he would have recognised them. 

“Oops! I didn’t know you had another meeting right now, Erwin,” Hanji stated as she walked in anyway. Levi finally payed attention when she said that and finally saw that there were four people in the room. Erwin was smiling and shaking the hand of a short blond man who was in between two others. On the opposite side from the door was an asian woman who was retracting her hand, mostly likely having just shaken Erwin’s hand. And then a third taller brunet male was standing with his back to the door. 

At Hanji’s words, everyone in the room turned to look at them. The brunet spun around and froze. Hanji instantly had walked forward and introduced herself to the others in the room, but there were two who were frozen solid, wide silver and turquoise eyes finally seeing the other. 

Eren and Levi’s gazes locked on each other, both unmoving and full of wonder, but only one knew the truth. 

Levi had seen him first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused as to why it's such a big deal that Levi saw him first, re-read the last part of the second chapter (technically first chapter after the prelude).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is introduced to his new job, as well as someone important...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Writer's block has struck again. I am sorry, but by now I have learned to stop promising quick updates, because that could be lies, and I don't want to promise things I can't deliver on.   
> Anyway, here. I know you guys need Eren's POV. Next will be Levi's, for obvious reasons as you will see. Try not to groan in annoyance at Eren in this chapter. (You may want to slap him because of how dense he's acting.)

Eren straightened his shirt as he walked behind Armin and Mikasa. They had been invited to a quick meeting with the head of the department they were going into. Of course he had right to be nervous. Not only because of what was happening today, but he was going to talk with Mr. Smith again, now about their new job. 

He knew he didn’t have to worry about his soulmate right now. He had already met Erwin, and nothing had happened. Plus, people didn’t really interrupt meetings in progress. It really was just a short “Welcome to the company” meeting. 

Armin knocked on the door they had arrived at, breaking Eren out of his thoughts. A muffled “Come in” came from the other side of the door, prompting Armin to open it. Erwin Smith himself stood from his desk as the three friends entered the office. 

“Ah, right on time. I like that,” Erwin said with a smile. He moved a hand towards a chair on the other side of the desk. “I’m sorry I only have one chair. If two of you are comfortable standing that would be great.” After a moment of looking at each other, Mikasa and Eren moved to stand at either side of the chair, which Armin sat in. Erwin sat back down himself and scooted forward, looking at them all with a smile on his face. 

“This will be pretty quick, since I have another meeting very soon. I just wanted to tell you all congratulations on making it into the company. I know there are several other new employees that you will enjoy working with. However, I am also looking forward to having you all here.” 

Eren couldn’t help but smile at the encouraging words. So far, Erwin seemed like a fantastic boss. A quick glance to the side showed Mikasa burying her nose into her scarf, Eren knowing that that meant she was hiding a small smile, and Armin smiling widely. Erwin nodded at all of them in turn. 

“All of you had nearly the perfect resumes for the job. And you all made good impressions at your interviews. I’m only telling you this because it’s not often at all we get people as young as you that we like so quickly.” He shot a quick eye to Armin as he said the last part. Then he addressed all of them again. 

“Now, I am the head of this part of the corporation, however I have several people directly under me who run different groups. I’ll tell you which person you will be put under in a moment.” Mikasa suddenly interrupted him. 

“Wait, they run different groups you said? Does that mean we’ll be put under different bosses?” Eren shot her a look. He knew that Mikasa, while she could easily take care of herself, didn’t like being away from her adoptive brother and closest friend, especially now that they had all gotten into the same section together. He looked back at Erwin for his answer. 

Erwin nodded once. “I understand that that may not be what you want, but on your resumes you all put your areas of personal interest and expertise. So we separated you according to those groups. Don’t worry too much. We’re all in the same building, and each group is only divided by a single floor or hallway, so you will never be too far apart from each other. Sound alright?”

Mikasa nodded once in return, leaning back in her seat, clearly more reassured. Eren felt reassured too, knowing that he would be close to Mikasa and Armin if he really needed them. Armin spoke up then. 

“So I can promise that in our case there will be some times that we’ll need to seek each other out. Is that alright? Like if we absolutely need to we can just ask our bosses to see each other?” Armin stared right at Erwin as he said this. Eren shot him a look of surprise. This was a lot to ask of your new boss. Armin was taking a very risky step. However, Armin was great at getting what he wanted. It’s just another reason Eren believed that Armin would grow up to be the evil master of the entire world one day. 

Erwin sat back a little in his chair and gave a thoughtful look. After a moment he leaned forward, putting both hands on his desk. “Tell you what. How about we strike a little bit of a deal here.” Armin leaned forward, a determined look on his face. Eren watched, feeling a little anticipatory. 

“I want you three to try to avoid anything like that for the next couple weeks. Let’s say three,” Erwin said, tapping his fingers together. “That will give each of your bosses the chance to get used to you and see what you can do. At the end of those three weeks I’ll get a report from them. If they all have complete praise about you, I will allow you three to have chances to visit each other and take time off if it is absolutely important. How does that sound?”

Eren’s mouth had dropped open at some point during the talking. This was incredibly generous. Erwin must really think highly of them already if he’s striking this kind of deal. Mikasa also looked surprised. But Armin looked cool and collected. He looked deep in thought for a moment before turning to Mikasa and Eren. 

“Would you two be alright with that?” He asked, looking at Mikasa first. She nodded after a moment, and when Armin looked at Eren, he nodded too, a smile crossing his face again. Armin looked back at Erwin and nodded then. “That sounds fine. You’ve got a deal, Mr. Smith.” 

Erwin held out a hand to Eren first. “Oh no, just Erwin is fine. Mr. Smith sounds too formal for me.” Eren reached out and shook his hand. It was a very firm handshake. He felt like if Erwin wanted to he could break the bones in his hand. “Thank you Erwin, sir! We won’t let you down!” 

Erwin laughed at that, retracting his hand and extending it to Mikasa. “I’m looking forward to that then! It’ll be good for your boss to have you around.” Mikasa shook Erwin’s hand next, keeping her nose in her scarf. Armin spoke quickly, standing up. “I second what Eren just said, It’s a pleasure to work with you.” 

Erwin let go of Mikasa’s hand and grabbed Armin’s smiling. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened behind Eren. 

“Oops! I didn’t know you had another meeting right now, Erwin!” A female voice came from behind him. Eren quickly turned around and stepped to the side, letting the person pass. However, it was actually two persons. Eren’s gaze slipped completely past the first person and rested on the second person. 

Eren froze. He thought his heart had stopped for a moment. The person who had just come in stopped too, looking at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other. 

The only thing Eren could think was,  _ Holy shit, he is hot. _

The person who he was currently locking eyes with was shorter than average, but that didn’t minimize his sexyness at all. He had ebony hair that was styled into an undercut that fit him perfectly, and his frame looked well built, if those exposed forearms were anything to go off of. 

Eren didn’t register the fact that he looked the guy up and down. He couldn’t help himself. The way that dress shirt snugly fit the guy’s upper torso, and the way his sleeves were rolled up just so made his gaze linger on the guy’s forearms longer than he probably should. 

Then Eren remembered that he hadn’t gotten any kind of sign. So it seemed that the extremely hot man wasn’t his soulmate. Dammit. He would have loved for it to be this guy. But Eren forced himself to focus and not oggle the man that wasn’t his. 

He sighed and held out his hand, smiling. “Hey, I’m Eren.” The man was still staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open, and it took the guy a few seconds before he rapidly blinked, then coughed and almost shyly stuck out his hand. “Levi...my name’s Levi.” 

Eren took his hand and shook it firmly. He had to be professional here. Levi’s hand was a little cold, but it felt good to his always hot hands. Man, if this guy had been his soulmate he would have been hugging him tight right now. Eren blinked and shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t be thinking about these things. 

Eren started to pull his hand away and was confused when Levi gripped his hand tighter for just a moment. Then Levi slowly let go and retracted his hand. Eren smiled at him, a little unsure, and turned back to Erwin. Everyone in the room was looking in their direction. Erwin smiled a little and beckoned to the man behind him. 

“Ah, Levi, glad you’re here too. This will make things a little better. I was just about to tell these three who their section bosses were.” Hanji, if Eren dimly remembered her introducing herself as, bounded up to where Erwin was standing, and then Levi was walking past him and joining the two. He kept shooting looks to Eren, trying to be discrete, but Eren could tell. 

“See, in this department, I am the head. But I have three different sections under me. Two of the bosses you see here, Hanji and Levi.” Hanji giggled and waved her hand at the three. Levi looked them all over again, pausing at Eren before looking away. Erwin continued. 

“Mike is the third, but he isn’t here at the moment. But since these two are here, I can send at least two of you off.” Erwin reached into his desk and pulled out three files, looking at them before selecting two. He handed one to Hanji and the other to Levi. 

“Mikasa, you’ll be placed on Hanji’s team. Her group handles the creative planning side of our firm.” Mikasa nodded, her hands clasped behind her back. Eren had the urge to copy her. He was fidgeting with his fingers. He was about to hear which boss he was going to get. He had gone in presenting himself as an expert in the media side of firm work. He had gotten top grades in that field. 

Suddenly Levi gave a small gasp. When Eren looked at him, Levi was looking straight at him with an interesting expression on his face. Erwin looked at Levi curiously before turning back to Eren. “Eren, you’ll be joining the media team here, which is headed up by Levi.” 

Eren’s eyes widened and he looked back to Levi, who was still looking at him. He was under the management of Levi? This sexy man that unfortunately wasn’t his soulmate? Eren didn't know whether to fist pump in happiness or groan in unfairness. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle this. 

But why had Levi gasped? It had to be something about him, since he had stared straight at him. Was Levi mad that Eren was put under him? But then why had Levi seemed so reluctant to let go of his hand? This was so confusing. 

Erwin turned to Armin. “You’ll be put under Mike’s interactive marketing group. But since he isn’t here, for the moment, I think I’ll just show you to the team offices and introduce you to the people there.” Armin nodded, smiling. Erwin grabbed Armin’s file and moved to the opposite side of the desk. 

“Hanji, Levi. You two should show your new employees their work spaces. It would be good for them to be introduced to everyone now. And let them take it a little easy. It is their very first day here.” Erwin smiled at the two. Hanji grinned and saluted the tall blond. “No prob, boss!” Levi looked up at Erwin and nodded solemnly, at this point making it obvious that he was trying not to look at Eren. 

“Good then. I’ll leave you all to it.” Erwin beckoned to Armin, who quickly stepped behind him as Erwin opened his office door and stepped outside. Hanji quickly exited, and Mikasa followed after shooting Eren a glance. 

Eren looked at Levi, who so far had made no move to leave. “Should we go then?” Eren asked, trying to break whatever sudden tension had just appeared. Levi looked at him for a moment, then nodded and started to head towards the door. But right before he exited, he turned at looked at Eren very seriously. 

“Do you have any clue who I am?” he asked. Eren blinked and jolted a little. The question didn’t sound accusatory, but almost a desperate questioning. Eren was confused. “Um...you’re my new boss,” he responded cautiously. 

He was surprised at the sudden deflation that seemed to occur in Levi. “I see.” He took a deep breath and headed out the door, his back straight. “I would've thought that you would have looked up who was the boss of the media department and I was wondering why you didn’t seem to recognize me.” 

Eren flushed a little as he followed Levi outside. Now that he thought about it, that was probably true. Dammit, he had already somehow disappointed his new and very attractive boss. He chanced responding. “That’s actually probably what I should have done. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” He laughed a little awkwardly, scratching his head. 

In front of him, Levi let out a small huff. “Well, anyway, that would explain why-” He cut off suddenly, shaking his head. Eren because curious. “Why what?” Levi turned his head and glared at him, and Eren suddenly because a little intimidated, because damn, that was a pretty good glare. 

“It doesn’t concern you,” Levi stated before turning back around continuing on his way. Eren shivered a little, feeling like he had done something very wrong, but kept following after his new boss. He had already decided in his mind that he would have to make up for whatever he had done. He wanted Levi to like him. But not in that way, because Eren still had his soulmate. 

They turned a corner and arrived at an elevator. Levi pressed the button as Eren came up behind him silently. They were quiet as they waited and when it arrived. Levi got inside and Eren quickly followed, standing next to him as the door slid shut and they started to head up. 

The silence was tense, and Eren started to feel the uncomfortableness that comes with being with one other person in an elevator. Thankfully, they only went up two floors before the doors opened and Levi briskly walked out. Eren made sure to check which floor they were on before he left. Fifth. Alright. 

Levi led him down a hallway and then through a set of doors. When Eren entered, he saw that this new room was gigantic and separated into three different wings. Each of the wings had what seemed to be giant sliding doors on the sides, so that when closed would create individual office spaces, but when opened made the whole floor one giant room. In the open space in the middle was a large table with chairs set all around and a giant flat-screen TV on the wall. Eren instantly assumed that this was where all of the group meetings were held. 

Levi led him to one of the open wings and walked through the entryway. Eren followed quickly, looking around and trying to take everything in while keeping up with Levi’s fast pace. They passed through another doorway and suddenly Eren bumped into Levi’s form, who had just stopped. “Ah, sorry!” He quickly said. Levi just looked at him and sighed a little before turning back to survey the room they had just entered. 

It seemed like there were a bunch of offices in this space. Levi called out suddenly. “Alright, all of you guys. Pay attention for a moment.” In the cubicles in the center popped up several heads, and after a moment, office doors on the sides opened as well and heads stuck out. Eren was very aware of the eyes on him. He smiled a little sheepishly. 

“Alright, so this here is...Eren,” Levi started, pausing on his name, seeming to lose concentration for a moment before clearing his throat. “He’ll be joining our group, so treat him right and show him the ropes around here. Where’s that new office space Erwin had installed here?” 

Heads that had been nodding paused and there was silence before a petite woman walked out of one of the office doors, walking towards them. She was dressed very professionally and had auburn hair and wider golden eyes. As she approached, Eren realized that she was even shorter than Levi was. 

“I’ll lead him around if that’s alright with you, boss,” she said, smiling at Levi and then at Eren. Eren instantly decided that he liked this woman. Levi paused for a moment before nodding, taking a step back. “Thank you, Petra. I actually have to go back and talk with Erwin about some important matters. If you could show him the new space and introduce him to the team, that would be good.” 

Petra nodded before looking at Levi a little curiously. “Um, there isn’t an open cubicle at the moment-” Levi cut her off. “No, Eren gets an office.” Both Petra and Eren looked at Levi in surprise. Eren was confused. Since he just got into this group, shouldn’t he be at the bottom? Office spaces were for those on more of the higher-up side of the company section. 

Levi looked at both of them and nodded. “Erwin showed me Eren’s folder. It’s rather impressive. Erwin specifically asked for Eren to get an office. He’s joining the squad.” At that, Levi’s lips twitched in what may be called a small smile, and Eren’s eyes widened. It was almost endearing. A look at Petra showed her looking at Levi’s smile and seeming very surprised. There was also a small blush on her face. 

Ah, Eren suddenly thought. Maybe Petra and Levi were a thing? Eren felt a surprisingly strong swoop of disappointment go through him, but he pushed it away. There was no need to be jealous. 

“Alright then. Eren, come with me and I’ll introduce you to everyone and get you situated in your new office,” Petra said, turning and beckoning him to follow her. Eren shot a look at Levi, but Levi had already turned and started to head back the way they came, probably to talk to Erwin like he had said. Eren felt disappointed again but turned to follow Petra. 

If he had kept looking, he would have seen Levi pause and look back for a few moments before briskly walking away down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon Eren....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Levi going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, guys. This is just annoying to myself at this point. I'm honestly really annoyed at my lack of motivation to write these days. But in defense, I graduated and then have been traveling places, so if that's an acceptable excuse I will use it.  
> I also think it'd help if I tried to avoid other ships while trying to write. The more I read fanfics for other ships, the easier it is to just avoid this one.  
> Anyway, sorry for the wait, I hope I haven't completely let you all down, and here ya go.

Levi walked quickly down the hallway, his head flooded with thoughts and his emotions everywhere at once. He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it. 

He had just met his soulmate. Eren, the kid who was just put into his division, was his soulmate. 

Also Eren had no clue who he was. 

Levi felt numb. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for there to be no recognition at all. There was supposed to be some kind of sappy shit. After all, didn’t Eren have that crazy acid-trip like thing happen to him too? He let himself think back on it. 

_ Levi dragged his gaze up from the brunet’s clothing, which he recognized, and he looked up and met swirling turquoise eyes. And then suddenly the colors seemed so much brighter, as if looking into this man’s eyes had let him see true color for the first time.  _

_ Honestly, it seemed like someone was reflecting a rainbow into the room and all of the light was shining on this man. It looked like he was sparkling, the color of his skin looking rich and his hair looking like the softest thing imaginable. It literally seemed that every other visible thing had faded away and that this man was the only thing that existed.  _

_ And then it had all slowly faded away when the brunet reached out a hand, smiling brightly. “Hey, I’m Eren,” he said. His voice settled slowly into Levi’s mind, and it sounded amazing, smooth and confident.  _

_ It took Levi a few extra moments to realize that he was just standing there staring and that Eren was still holding out his hand. He coughed, trying to cover up his staring and hesitantly stretched out his hand. “Levi...my name’s Levi,” he said, his voice sounding small to him.  _

_ Eren took his hand, the warmth from it instantly running up the length of Levi’s arm and right into his chest. God, he was the perfect temperature, clashing with his natural coldness. Levi barely registered their handshake, but when Eren started to pull away he tried to hold on longer without thinking about it. The moment he realized, he let go.  _

_ Hanji was shooting him and Eren a slightly confused look, cocking her head like a lost puppy does. More like an annoying dog in her case. She knew something was up. Levi tried to focus and walked towards her, following the prompts of Erwin. He couldn’t help but try to sneak glances at Eren every now and then. He couldn’t take his eyes away. That whole event must be the sign.  _

_ Eren had to be his soulmate.  _

_ Levi barely registered when Erwin passed him a file containing his new team member. On auto pilot he opened it and then let out a small gasp. Smiling up at him was a photo of Eren, along with his forms and papers. Eren was joining his team.  _

_ Levi’s eyes shot back to where the real Eren was standing. Levi could feel Erwin giving him a look before Erwin continued. “Eren, you’ll be joining the media team here, which is headed up by Levi.”  _

_ Eren’s eyes widened a little and he looked at Levi, meeting his gaze. Levi couldn’t tell if it was a look of excitement or dread. Had Erwin planned this? Did the blond bastard know about Eren being his soulmate? Or was this seriously just something “fate” had set up? _

_ Levi finally broke eye contact to look back down at the file, catching the end of Erwin saying something about showing their new employees around. Right. Now Eren was his responsibility. Levi met eyes with Erwin, and after a long moment nodded once. He would do this. He  _ _ could _ _ do this.  _

_ Maybe.  _

_ Erwin left with the other blond kid that was part of the group, and after a moment Hanji followed the two out the door, beckoning to her new team member, who shot a wary look back to Eren before leaving.  _

_ Levi sighed before looking back to Eren. He really didn’t know what he should be doing. Should they really be going to work? What were soulmates supposed to do? Maybe Erwin would just let them have the day off to actually get to know each other? Or maybe he’d still force them to work.  _

_ Levi decided he would at least show Eren his new work space. He had seen the little note Erwin had put into the folder. With Eren’s marks and knowledge, he had the perfect qualifications to fill that final office in their department. Which meant that Eren would be joining Levi’s personal team.  _

_ Erwin had to have known something, right? _

_ “Should we go then?” Levi was brought back to the present by Eren talking. He was suddenly very conscious of the fact that they had just been standing in Erwin’s empty office. He nodded and started to head out. But something was nagging at him.  _

_ Eren didn’t seem to understand that they were soulmates. His actions seemed less enamored and more lined up to the nervous new employee feel. Levi’s face scrunched up as he approached the door, sensing Eren coming up and following close behind. Levi inwardly took a deep breath, and in a moment of spontaneousness turned back around and looked his soulmate right in the eyes and asked him,  _

_ “Do you have any clue who I am?”  _

_ Eren looked back at him with a slightly questioning and nervous expression. He looked absolutely adorable when he was confused, but right now Levi wanted to hear a confirmation of what he felt. Something was wrong. Levi hoped for some kind of positive reaction. But then Eren cocked his head slightly and responded cautiously,  _

_ “Um...you’re my new boss.”  _

_ Levi could feel his hopes fall flat and it hit him like a horse had fallen on top of him.  _

_ Eren didn’t know.  _

_ His own soulmate didn’t know.  _

As Levi briskly walked down hallways towards the elevator, he fished his phone out of his pocket. He quickly pulled up Erwin’s contact and sent a text telling him that they needed to have an emergency meeting. He knew that Erwin wouldn’t ignore a request like that. Then he reached the elevator and aggressively pressed the button. It seemed to take ages, leaving Levi alone to his thoughts once again before the doors opened. 

He was inside before the doors had finished opening and had already pressed the button. He forced his mind to be a blank as possible as the doors slowly closed and the elevator took him to his boss’s floor. Once it reached there, he moved rapidly towards Erwin’s office. The door was unlocked, so Levi went inside, shut the door, and instantly started to pace, slowly letting his feelings come through and filling him with more aggression and fear in light of what had just happened. 

When the door opened, he whirled to look at who entered, and seeing it was Erwin, instantly went to the door and yanked it shut after attempting to pull his boss inside. Erwin stumbled forward with a confused, “What the hell?” Then suddenly Levi had grabbed his tie and yanked him down as far as he could so that he was bent over and nearly at face level with the now visibly agitated smaller male. 

“You fucking think that was funny?” Levi growled out menacingly. Erwin cocked an eyebrow, confused. “What?” He asked, becoming worried. Levi gritted his teeth visibly, eyes narrowing further as he yanked harder on the tie. “Don’t fuck with me. Why did you put him in my section knowing about all of this? How could you do that? He doesn’t even know!” 

Erwin tried to pull away, but Levi worked to keep him down. Erwin looked at Levi, honestly confused. “Levi, what are you talking about? What did I do? Is this about Eren?” Levi growled at the name. 

“Yes, of course this is about Eren! Why would you think this was a good idea? How did you even know? Is that why you hired him in the first place? Did you set this whole thing up? Well the fucking joke is on you because HE DOESN’T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME!” Levi roared out, his voice having gotten progressively louder as he ranted. 

Erwin’s face remained full of worry and confusion. He held up his hands in a calming gesture. “Levi, please calm down. I really have no idea why you are so upset. I didn’t plan out anything abnormal. What are you talking about?”

Levi’s grip on the tie loosened slightly and he bent his head, breathing out raggedly in his anger. “I thought you were on my side with this. I thought you would be someone who I could trust for support in dealing with him once I finally met him. But you had to go and...rush it or some shit, I don’t even know what you did.” The tie finally slid out of his grip and his hands dropped back to his sides. 

Erwin’s eyes narrowed as he listened, trying to put the pieces together. And then it hit him hard. HIs eyes widened hugely and he let out a sharp inhale. Then he looked down at his employee and friend and swallowed. This was suddenly a very touchy thing, and he had to be careful with how he talked to Levi about it. 

“Levi,” Erwin said quietly, keeping his voice calm and questioning, though also asking confirmation at the same time, “Is Eren your soulmate?”

The way Levi’s shoulders drooped and all the air seemed to leave him was answer enough to the tall man. Erwin let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, mentally analyzing everything Levi had just ranted to him about. It had clicked as to why Levi was so upset and why he was acting so strange when they first had met. But how could it be that Eren didn’t recognize Levi as his soulmate? If Erwin remembered correctly, both parties should be able to recognize each other through visions. 

A thought suddenly occurred. “Levi,” Erwin prompted gently, “Did you change anything about yourself since this morning?” Levi’s head jerked up and he looked at Erwin hard and with shocked realization. “Shit, I went home and changed my clothes after some intern spilled coffee all over me this morning,” Levi hissed out, his fists clenching at his sides. 

Erwin made a humming sound, thumbing his nose in contemplation. "That would probably explain it. Since most visions have to do with physical appearance on the meeting day, it makes sense that Eren wouldn't recognize you.” A thought suddenly occurred to Erwin, and he looked at Levi again with a serious look. “Levi, do you know of anyone who is wearing something that looks similar to what you were wearing this morning?”

Levi’s eyes widened, realizing what Erwin was getting at. “If Eren sees someone who is wearing something similar to that…” Levi’s voice dwindled off, and without another word to Erwin he turned and sprinted out of the office door, rushing back to the elevator that led to his station. 

If Eren saw someone wearing what he had been wearing that morning, he could lose him. 

The possessiveness was already creeping up in his heart, and Levi quickly formed a plan. He couldn’t risk it. There was no way he could check every person who was at work today and see if they were wearing something similar. So he had to distract Eren as much as possible. Levi’s mind went from idea to idea as he reached the elevator and banged on the button, thankful that it was still on that floor. He leaped inside and pressed his floor, the slowness making him almost wanting to rush out and go up the stairs instead. 

He settled on a plan by the time the elevator reached his floor, and he sprinted out of the doors and down the hallway, his coworkers looking confused as he passed them. He never ran. He always walked calm and collected. 

Levi rushed through the meeting room and through the doors that led to his division space. He looked around rapidly, trying to find any sign of Eren. He suddenly remembered that Petra had said she’d show Eren around the area. But he hadn’t been gone long, so that had to mean they were still in the area. He ignored the looks from his collective team as he raced around the cubicles and towards the back offices. 

To his immense relief, he heard Petra’s voice coming from the open office door at the end of the hallway, which would end up being Eren’s office. He slid to a stop right at the doorway, grabbing hold of the doorframe and panting lightly. 

He looked up, seeing both Petra and Eren looking at him with confused and surprised expressions. He met Eren’s gaze, feeling a small shudder go through him as the vibrant colors in the brunet’s eyes seemed to pierce right through him, and not in a bad way. 

Levi straightened, clearing his throat and trying to resume a more professional air. After a moment of recovery, he inhaled deeply, putting his hands behind his back, looking at the two of them. “Thank you, Petra, for showing Eren his office space,” he said, trying to keep in mind the script he had come up with in order to get his plan to work. “But you’ll have to put the tour on a pause.” 

He shifted his gaze to Eren again, mentally apologizing to Erwin before continuing. “Erwin had requested that I personally take our newest team member out to coffee so that we can talk about the contents of his file in order to decide the best course of work in our department for him.” Levi paused for a moment, before awkwardly adding in a, “Right now.”

Petra’s eyebrow rose, and she looked very confused, but Eren instantly straightened. “Oh, alright! That sounds fine to me,” he said. He turned to Petra and bowed slightly. “Thank you for showing me  around this part of the department. Once we get back, I will make sure to see you so you can finish showing me around.”

Petra blinked a few times, but slowly nodded, her gentle smile coming back. “Of course, Eren! It was a pleasure to meet you and talk a little bit with you. I’ll see you when you get back, then.” She nodded at Levi and then left the office, leaving Eren and Levi alone again. 

Eren turned to Levi and cocked his head slightly, smiling a little. “Alright, lead the way, sir.” Levi had to take a moment to remember that this was actually his plan. He had to get Eren out of there and away from potential imposters as soon as he could. So he nodded and turned, gesturing for Eren to follow him as he walked out of the department briskly, Eren following close behind. 

As they walked through the halls and reached the elevator, Levi continued to look at every person that passed them, making sure that no one looked like he did that morning, as well as continually looking behind him to make sure that Eren was still following him. They got into the elevator and started to go down. 

It stopped on the floor right before the parking garage, and a random coworker walked inside. There was a pause before Levi heard Eren inhale sharply, but still quietly. Levi’s eyes widened and he quickly looked at the new arival, his heart filling with sudden panic, seeing that the man had on a very similar outfit the the one he had first been wearing. He quickly scanned the man up and down, searching for anything different, and let out a huge internal sigh seeing that the man’s pants were a light grey color instead of the black he had been wearing. He felt relief fill him hearing Eren sigh next to him, the brunet having clearly just realized that as well. 

They all finally reached the bottom floor, and after the guy had gotten out Levi quickly headed towards his car, Eren following behind. After turning towards one section of the garage, he heard Eren start to walk towards a different row. “Eren,” Levi called out, stopping him and causing him to turn around with a slightly confused look on his face. Levi thought to himself that he could get used to that look on him. “Where are you going?”

Eren’s confused look deepened. “To my car, sir? I assumed that I was going to follow you.” Levi shook his head. He couldn’t risk Eren seeing someone out on the streets and stopping to follow them. He knew he was being a little paranoid, but he thought that in this case he was justified. 

“No, you’re driving with me. It will be easier and it’ll save you gas,” he said, continuing towards his car and hearing Eren following him again. “Oh, alright,” he heard Eren say behind him. Levi took a deep breath, his heart beating just a little faster than it should be. He was going out to coffee with his soulmate. 

He just wished that the other one realized it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great plan, Levi. Expose him to the rest of the whole city.  
> Also, for those of you who read I Heard You Talking, I'm gonna take a small break on this next chapter to write that mini WinMin piece, so yep! If you'd like, be on the lookout for that. I'll title it "Payback".


	8. This is just a note, but it's important

Hey guys.

 

I'm writing this to be honest with you guys. The most important thing is that I am not abandoning this fic. That is very important to note.

 

In all honesty, I'm having trouble staying in the fandom. Not the Ereri fandom, because it's still a huge ship for me, but I feel like it's mostly because of how long it's been since the anime. I've gotten involved in a few other fandoms that I really love as well, but it's really hard to suddenly jump from those fandoms back into writing for one that I'm losing my motivation and interest in.

 

And the other thing is that I started college. Yep, I've finally reached that point in life. And getting used to college is super hard and I'm really struggling to keep up with all these classes as well as a whole lot of personal issues. There really isn't the time to write for this, especially considering what I said above.

 

So I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. What'll most likely happen is that this story will go on hiatus for a while. Not sure how long, but long enough for me to get enough of my shit together. The other thing is it's going to be a lot shorter than anticipated. I want to be able to finish writing it and not be drawling on too long and making it just forced. So I'll probably cap it around 10 total chapters.

In order to do all of this, I also need to finish that WinMin sequel. I've been frustrated working on it because I was so glad to be finished with IHYT and then everyone wanted more of those two. I want to make everyone happy, but it's really hard. So I may give up on that or may not, I don't know yet. If I am able to get the motivation together, I'll probably try to wrap this one up first. That way I can feel satisfied with this story and my ship.

 

And that is all. I felt like I needed to give everyone an explanation. If anyone even bothers to read this, thank you for sticking with me even though I've really been letting you guys down. Thank you for the support you gave me. I'll be trying my best. And if I start posting for other fandoms, I'm not ditching you guys. You guys were here first, and you gave me the motivation and kindness I needed to actually enjoy writing for people. So thank you to whoever is reading this. It matters to me.

 

And that is it for now. See ya 'round.

 

-screwtodayimsleeping


End file.
